


on the other side

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: She stumbles through the snow,searching.prompt: shivering





	on the other side

It’s cold here.

_Here?_

_Where?_

Dark eyes scan her snowy surroundings. She can see the dip and rise of hills but the people are missing. It’s so cold she’s shivering. They must be inside.

_Inside where?_

_Who is she?_

She looks around again, searching for answers to those incessant questions. Her feet sink into the snow, she stumbles through the whiteness. The sky above is dark and starless. With every step she feels more  _lost_ ,  _alone_ ,  _confused_.

Then she sees something. It juts up from the ground and she staggers towards it.

A headstone.

It reads:  **Allison**.

That’s her answer.


End file.
